Koga's Angel
by liznightangel
Summary: As far as I'm concerned, You are my woman, and I fully intend to make you my mate - Koga
1. prologue

Angel`s Pov

I was wandering the woods, I loved it here.  
I`ve lived in foster care since mom was deamed unfit and my sperm donor won`t admit I`m his. I`m a little anti-social if your not a little kid or covered in fur, not that I wanna hang with the people in the group home. Actually my only friend is Blade a wolf cub I found crying by his mother who'd been a victim of a poachers trap. Blade is a year old but very intelligent, and I've managed to keep him a secret. Amazing right since he's growing fast. I give half my food to him and then some. If Blade don't eat I don't.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a whinning noise, and crying and howling. I followed the sound, with Blade at my heals. Come on boy lets see who needs help. What we found small child, only he had pointy ears and a wolf tail. His hair was blond and he had on Spider-Man pjs.

I walke up to him slowly, "Hey sweety what's the matter?" , I asked him as he looked up at me with his hazel eyes full of tears. He's adorable.

" I was camping with my pack when I got scared last night, and now i' m lost.", he whimpered. "I'm sure your packmates are looking for you, but until they get here I`ll wait with you so you stay safe ok.", i say as he nods then moves into me as i hold the crying little guy. I rub circles in his back and Blade snuggles with us as I make up stories to tell him.

We sat there a few hours when i heard the coyote howl. Before I knew it I was running with the boy on my back from a pack of wild Coyotes behind us and Blade at my side.

" Can you climb?", I ask. " Yea." he stutters.

"Good because they can't. Now climb I`ll hold them off.", i say and he scrambles up a tree as i stand holding a branch and use it to swing at the coyotes to fend them off as Blade growling as I kept at it.

I hear another type of howl a wolflike one as the child howls himself as well as Blade while I continue to try to keep the Coyotes away from the boy and my family which to me was Blade.  
At that moment a coyote jumps and sinks his jaws in my arm and knocks me into the tree. I continue to kick at some while poking the eye on the one holding me then wolf rolling him. (Yes this is a real thing look up dog training)

" Mirro!" , shouts a voice.

" Mr. Koga, help!", shouts the boy

"Get your mangie hide off her! ", shouts the new comer as the coyotes are yanked away from me. I notice the newcomer also has a tail with pointy ears as do the others as one helps the boy down.

My savior turns around to face me with the gorgeous blue eyes full of concern.  
" she saved me help her!', cries the pup.

" Thank you.", the blue eyed one says studying me as he smells me and I smile "Now let's get you patched up." The man then scoops me up bridal style making me blush.

"Wait Blade!", I call as said wolf cub comes up and jumps in my arms making the newcomer grin.

"Well young one where did you come from?", Koga says as he carries me to my wolf.

"Blade's my family sir.", I say studying him as he looks at me warmly.

"Your right he feels the same way about you. Apparently you saved him from poachers and starving.", Koga says.

"Whoa you can talk to him.", I say and he chuckles as I'm still ignoring my pain.

"Of course Angel, I'm a wolf yokai.", he says .

"You'll have to explain sir.", I say as he chuckles.

"Of course anything for you.", he says

A few days later and some wolf spit, and I`ve been welcomed into a pack of Yokai wolves, and I've returned to foster care. But the wolves are constantly checking on me and I have a cellphone from there leader so when he's in Japan he can check on me.

The wolves and there leaders became my friends and guardians, and suddenly no matter where the systems sent me there was a wolf watching over me. And Koga, came to visit me often, a lot of times with a gift. They even helped if I needed help to smuggle Blade.

He`d also remind me I was one of them as far as he was concerned and he and his pack will always care for me.

He quickly became my best friend, and when I was sent to Japan to live with my aunt, he greeted me there, and made sure I learned the language, since my aunt's family didn't speak English.

It's like he just knows when I need him, or am lonely. I began to spend every day after school with him and his packmates. My family just thought I made friends with some awesome tutors and never questioned it.

Thanks to his help, I graduated and eventually found work drawing and writing Manga. He's helped me with agents and everything.

I have to admit I used to think I just had a crush on Koga, but nowadays I think its more than that.


	2. Jet Lagged

Angel's pov-

My plane had been delayed and I was exhausted, and to make matters worse, my aunt's phone was off and I was stranded at the airport. I had my messenger bag and backpack picked up and was now using my phone to Google hotels. I was feeling frustrated when my phone played Bonjovi's "Born to Be my Baby" an I knew it was Koga.

"Hey how's it hanging?", I say with a yawn.

"Checking on my favorite human, did you get in OK? How was your flight? You sound dead on your feet", he asks.  
"Actually I just got in, and my family is a no show", I say with a sigh and a yawn "How's my baby".

"Hang on, I'm on my way.", he says. " Just wait for me, and stay out of trouble and your baby's good. I think he's gonna be a dad"

"To tired for trouble, but thanks Koga, I don't know what I'd do without you.", I say with a chuckle.

"Anytime for you. Now i'm gonna grab the Tahoe .", he says letting me go.

I found a chair and relaxed waiting for my howling Prince. I still find it odd that he hasn't met Kagome my cousin, but these days were two ships passing in the night. If I'm around she's gone on a "Class trip" . If she's around I'm on a business trip or I'm on a trip with Koga and his pack. We're always gone at the at separate times. It's still odd the whole time I've been in Japan she hasn't met my him, he's the only one I spend more time with than Blade.

After a good hour of reading on my tablet, I feel a tap and look up into Koga's sparkly blue eyes and sexy wolfish smirk.

" Just in time.", I say grinning despite my exhaustion.

"Glad I came, your exhausted.", he says taking my bigger bag "And some guys were staring at you."

"Fangirl snuck in my room the othernight an wouldn't go, then I got some groppey guy as my seatmate on the plane.", I say pouting inwardly smirking at Koga's slight growl. "Not to mention my booking agent always wants to call when I'm sleeping."

"In that case I'll take you back with me and I'll take my couch and you can have my bed.", Koga says as he leads me to the Tahoe, getting my door.

Before I know it sleep takes me, as the engine hums. When I wake I still have Jet lag and I'm tucked into Koga's bed my Wolf Blade curled up with me.

My bags were on the chair, and shoes on the floor, and I had a feeling Koga was in the next room cooking since I could smell bacon frying.

I crawled out of bed careful not to disturb Blade, and slowly went in the kitchen, where the domestic lookin scene of Koga making eggs and bacon greeted me.

I wondered briefly if waking up to him in the mornings would still be that way if I was ever lucky enough to be taken as his mate. Yes if your around Wolf Yokai as much as I am you learn a lot about them. Yes I said lucky also, anyone who gets Koga would be. He's a hot lookin guy, sexy long brown hair, beautiful sparkly blue eyes, gorgeous smile, big muscle and a pretty brown tail that's really soft.

I like to touch it cause its soft, Koga finds it funny. But he seems to like when I pet it.

" Hey you gonna come eat or keep checking me out?", Koga says startling me out of my thoughts and making me blush while he grins at me.  
Its funny how well he reads me, I know he's more than realized I like him. We just don't act on it, or I don't. I don't wanna risk making things awkward or losing him if I did tell him.

"Be nice or I'll pull your tail.", I say smirking back as I walk up to him as he smiles back playfully.

"You wouldn't dare.", he says raising an eyebrow as I lift mine with an evil smirk.

"Ya ya wanna test me?", I say as he moves to where I'm trapped against the counter his face inches from mine as I smell his minty breath.  
He briefly looks at my lips making my heart speed up, but our stalemate is broken by the ringing of my cellphone.

I roll my eyes and pickup at my Aunt's number.

"Angel here wassup.", I say as Koga makes our plates.

"Angel, why aren't you here yet?", my cousin Kagome scolds loudly.

"Your mom forgot to get me at the airport so my friend got me, then he took the couch and gave me his bed. Now he's making me breakfast.", I say.

"Oh, well you gotto come home quickly. I want you to meet Inuyasha.", she says.

"Inuyasha?", I say as Koga's face registers recognition and I wonder what idiot would saddle there kid with a name that means dog demon. I mean if its an issue just get a baby name book. Poor guy.

" Lesson number one cuz, hot guy makes you yummy food, let him feed you. I'll be over when I can.", I say.

"Fine but hurry he hates waiting.", she says.

"Then tell him to take the stick outta his but and waiting won't hurt so much.", I say " Now I'm gonna eat."

"And nap.", Koga adds smirking

At that I hang up thinking I almost kissed Koga only for that to stop me, so not worth having the kiss interrupted. Well unless it was all in my head and he wasn't gonna. But I wanted him to so bad.

We end up sitting at his little table to eat and like usual we joke and tease. He smiles so easily and it always warms me from the inside out as my body tingles when he moves hair away from my face with out thinking. He is just so amazing, I don't know how he's stayed single this long.

Then there's the little things he does, like he always has my brand of body wash or skin creams in his bathroom so if I sleep on his couch or what not I don't need to worry. He happens to own a large amount of stock in the company I draw the manga through so if I have an issue he always steps up. He calls or sends a text multiple times a day just to check on me. And if I'm gone for a holiday or my birthday he makes it a point to show up where I am.

He saw to it I could fight, and knew of the world of Yokai which in recent years had become more secretive from the other humans.  
I was accepted into his pack at a young age due to saving that pup. After breakfast I had a shower and changed into a pair of jeans a coke shirt and one of Koga's zip up hoodies. I loved how it smelled like him a little.

"Angel, your wearing your fang right?", he asks as I untuck it from under my shirt.

"Never take it off.", I say smiling as I untuck the necklace with a steal fang on it, It's what Koga says is his way to help protect me when he's not around.

" Good, just making sure. ", he says with a grin .


	3. Meeting

Angel's pov

"Something wrong Koga.", I ask.  
" No Angel just thinking.", he says as I absentmindedly stroke his tail next to me.

"You know I like when you do that.", he says suddenly "You know pet my tail."  
making me blush at being caught as he smiles at me.

Eventually we arrived at the shrine, not that I'm in a hurry to leave Koga's company.  
" Thanks for the rescue, and everything Koga.", I say hugging him after he gets my door. "Anything for my Angel.", he says making me blush again when he kisses my head hugging back.

At said sweet moment a silver haired boy with a red kimono comes running out pointing his sword at us. "Koga how the heck did you get here, and whose the wench?", he shouts"

Koga looks at him annoyed as he stands between us protectively. I roll my eyes thinking how many ways I'm gonna kick this inu's hide.

"Inuyasha, thats not a wench. She's my cousin Angel.", shouts an out of breath Kagome running out.

"Then what's she doin with Koga, and how did he get here.?", says the silver hair whom i now realize has dog ears.

"Dropping me off, and guarding me from the crazy inu pointing a sword at me.", I say rolling my eyes.

"Get away from the wench.", the silver hair says.

"No, not until you stand down, I won't risk Angel's safety. ", he says " Put the sword away, Kagome can tell I have no jewels, I haven't in 500 years. "

"Hes right Inuyasha, theres no shards on him. He seems different too.", she says as dogboy sheaths his sword.

"Wouldn't know, But it be interesting to see his skirt faze.", I say

"Hey I told you they were kilts.", he says looking a me sharing my smirk.

"Still bet ya looked hot.", I say as he turns towards me his grin cocky.

"Just say the word, I'll wear almost anything for you.", he says "But my clothing usually looks better on you."

"That's what they all say.", I tease poking his chest. "But for now it looks like my cousin wants to catch up."

"I'm gonna stay a little longer to make sure the mutt minds his manners with you, I won't tolerate you being disrespected.", he says then glares at dog boy.

"I think your just afraid he'll scent mark me.", I tease

"Hey stopcalling me a mutt.", the inu whines.  
"What' scent marking?", Kagome asks.  
*********Time skip

After some tea and two hours, Kagome tells us about goin to the feudal era, meeting the inu, jewel shards, and fighting Naraku.  
Koga sat by me, and the inu was by my cuz.

When my turn came we explained that we met when I was younger, and became good friends fast and that I was an honorary pack member. I have to admit my cousin was really curious how I'd met a wolf Yokai.

"I wonder if I can pass through?", I say as I cross my arms leaning against Koga as he shifts to keep me stable putting a arm around my shoulder.

"Oh I know you can Angel, because i met you after you went through at somepoint.", Koga says surprising us. "Just make sure to take your sword I gave you, and get lots of supplies gathered. "

"Cool, then I better get some supplies.", I say

"I'll get them for you , and take you then we can visit the Yokai district. I'll also keep Blade with me since I think his mate's expecting.", Koga adds.

"Uh uh, no way, I've got enough humans to deal with!", The inu growls.

"You guys need another trained fighter, Angel's been taught by some of the best Yokai, she's fast and skilled, Naraku is ruthless and Angel will be a valuable asset against some of your opponents. ", Koga says " and trust me i hate the idea of sending her, but I know she's needed and I can't be selfish."

"He maybe right Inuyasha , Angel go get your stuff and welcome to the group", My cousin says.

Kagome's p.o.v

I couldn't believe it, Angel could come along, but not only that. She's friends with Koga's pack in my world and considered a member. And apparently she's very close with a certain yokai.

I may be wrong but I think they may love each other, I mean Angel's different with him.  
The whole time they were together she was less reserved, like she was comfortable with him.

"How much longer are they gonna be.", Inuyasha growls "And how's it that she's hanging with that wolf?"

"I'm not sure, I don't spend a lot of time with my cousin like I should. All I know is my Uncle wanted her gone, he claimed she couldn't really be his cause her eyes are green.", I say

"What about her mother?",Inuyasha says.

"Declared unfit, she was involved with bad gangs.",I say "She moved a lot until she came here, she was dumped on us and neither of us spoke her language, and she didn't speak ours."

"Koga's pack must havehelped her with her Japanese among other things.", he observes as I nod.

"That would explain whose been teaching her Japanese and where she goes when she disappears.", I say

Angel's pov...

Koga was toting me around as we got supplies, and I was content to be with him.  
He insisted on paying for mine too.  
He got me a first aid kit, bedroll, travel pillow, back pack, poncho, waterproof matches, a compass, food, a canteen and finally a stop at a spot where he buys me a black jacket insisting it'll help protect me.

He even gets me lunch and promises to watch Blade for me. We're now packing my bag and our limbs keep brushing making me blush.

The adventure sounded fun, but I knew I'd miss Koga and I still wanted that kiss that got interrupted by the phone, and I noticed Koga watching me out the corner of his eye. Eventually the bag was packed and closed up and it was time to meet up with Kagome and the Inu.  
We both kind of stood there staring at the closed bag.

"What happens if I can't come back?", I say suddenly voicing my fear as I turn to him, as his eyes met mine. "Then I'll find a way to get you back, and if I can't find my pack. your marked one of ours so they'll care for you.", he says looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his searching mine. "And you'll be back."

He leans in towards me as he closes the distance between us, and pulls me close to him. "Koga.", I say then his lips press to mine and I feel my eyes close as I melt into his kiss returning it as I wrap my arms around him. "And that's why you'll come back.", he says after pulling away breathlessly as his eyes are glazed and both of our faces are now read.

"Wow I always wondered what that would be like.", I say kissing him again.

"You know your the only one my beast listens to.", he says making me grin.

"So if your younger self does that does it mean I'm cheating on you?", I say smirking.

"Last I checked it's still me so we can say your safe if he kisses you, but don't let me give you any crap or anyone else.", he says smirking.

"You know me I don't take crap from anyone.", I say smirking back.

We eventually exit the apartment attached to Kagome's house that I live in, as he holds my bag over his shoulder and my hand in the other as we walk to the shrine which my cousin and dogboy are waiting by it.

"Bring back my Angel mutt.", Koga says as we come to the well and he hands me my bag.

"She'll be safer with us than with you.", he snarls as Koga rolls his eyes. Kagome and the inu jump first as I step up on the side of the well.

"So I guess this is good bye for now.", I say hugging him again after attaching my sword.

"Don't worry I'll be back over here for you as soon as your back.", he says hugging back then kissing me again. "Stay safe my Angel." At that I jump in the well and before I know it I'm looking at a blue sky and my cousin climbing out.

I climb the vines pretty easily, coming to be greeted by the friends Kagome spoke of.  
"Hey guys this is my cousin Angel.", she says as I smile and wave. "This is Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. ", she says.

"Pleased to meet you.", I say until the monk runs up to me.

"Why your as lovely as your cousin would you do me the honor of baring my child.", he asks as I sweat drop but quickly recover.

"Dude I only go for Wolf Yokai,", I say " And if ask me that again I can promise I'll see to it you never reproduce." I glare evilly with a smirk.

"Ignore him he's always a perv.", Shippo says.

"It's no problem, wasn't mad, just setting boundries," I say smiling.

"Hey Angel wear did you get the sword.", Kagome asks as I giggle.

"It was a gift from a Yokai.", I say "So we staying in the village tonight or we gonna go some where. "

"We're gonna spend the night here at Kaede's and leave in the morning.", Songo says.

"You got to be kidding me.", Inuyasha says.

"Well we don't have the night vision you do.", I say "so of course they don' t wanna travel when they can't see they'd be sitting ducks."  
He grumbles but is forced to agree and we walk to a village where I'm introduced to Kaede and we spend the night and have supper with her and in the morning breakfast and we leave nice and early. It's warm and wrapped around my waste is my jacket as I walk in my talk top and jean shorts so I can move well if I need to fight.

We travel quite a ways when the ground starts to quake and my necklace feels warm. Out of the ground shoots a large worm with multiple teeth. kind of like a lamprey eel in the head. He dives at us and we jump to the sides as he goes back in the ground and we have to scramble as he comes at us and we dodge again. I pull my sword and jump on the moving hill and stab in the ground and its motion causes my blade to slice him as he jumps out of the ground sliced and screaming.

At that point Songo throws her giant boomerang at him slicing his head off and Inuyasha uses his windscar attack and finishes the worm quickly.

"I guess your not so useless after all.", he grumbles as I roll my eyes at the hanyou.


	4. Chance meeting

Angel's pov...

We were headed to Mount Hakurei to investigate since Naraku was m.i.a. and everyone was feeling tired as it was late.  
I was up a tree picking cherries, and eating some as i picked cause they were good and sweet and its fun to spit the pits as I'd gone looking for some extra food. The others were at camp Kagome cooking, Inuyasha whining, Miroku trying to be a pervert. I needed a break. Gosh I missed Koga.

I turned to look when I heard splashing and sat as I watched a younger Ginta and Hakkuku try to fish below me. "Want some help boys?", I ask startling them causing them to fall in the water making me chuckle.

"Why would we want help from some human?", Ginta says.

"Ya we can get it ourselves.", Hakkuku says as I roll my eyes.

"Cause your hungry, and your probably fishin for more than yourself, an a third set of hands may improve your odds.", I say climbing down with my berries.

"Hey you smell like you've been hanging with Inuyasha and Kagome. You also smell like Koga.", Hakkuku says making my heart flutter.

"Well that's cause I'm traveling with them. I'm Angel, Kagome's cousin. I came through the well too.", I say as I sit down and start undoing my hiking boots.

" I'm Ginta and this is Hakkuku. ", Ginta says pointing at his comrad.

"Sorry we didn't know you were travelling the with the bosses mate Kagome.", Hakkuku says.

"Well glad ta meetcha boys, no worries, so how much ya need to catch?", I ask wading into the water.

" Enough for us, our leader and four wolves.", Hakkuku says as I watch the fishes as I tie up my hair.

"Then we better get to it.", I say catching my first and tossing it on the shore.

We keep fishing with me getting the most since I'm better at it. Eventually we're back to the shore and I see a tornado approach followed by 4 wolves.

"See ya guys had some luck for a change with the fish.", says Koga when his tornado stops. And my eyes rake over the younger form of my best friend, crush and the guy who just stole my first kiss.

"Well Kagome's cousin helped and we got a lot more.", Ginta says.

'Her cousin.", he says as the wolves sniff me and I crouch to pet them and coo at them.

"Her.", Hakkuku says pointing at me getting licked by wolves making me giggle as they playfully knock me over.

Before I know it strong arms yank me out of the dog pile and I'm facing a familiar pair of blue eyes, "Come on fellas give the pretty lady some space.", says Koga chuckling his grip now on me and my face as red as can be. Gosh his arm muscles are just as big in the past.

"You know you smell really good for a human.", says the younger version of my best friend and the guy who holds my heart.  
"So your Kagome's cousin." as he sets me down then looks me over.

"Yup, Angel Heart at your service.", I say with a mock salute and a smile "Its a pleasure to meet the Leader of the Yokai Wolves."

"The pleasures ours, it was very kind of you to help us out.", he says as our gazes meet.

"Hey it's the least I can do, I've had wolf Yokai come to my aid before when I was in need."I say smiling softly "Catching a few fish isn't much."

Feudal Koga's pov...

I looked over Kagome's cousin whose green eyes twinkled, as she smiled at me. Her dark hair in it's ponytail had a reddish tint, and she had on blue short pants with a jacket around her waist tied, and a sleeveless shirt that showed showed her toned arms and legs nicely. And around her neck was a silver chain partially tucked under her shirt.

She was beautiful and she smelled amazing. My wolves even liked her, she held no fear of me so I had no doubt she was used to my kind. The crazy thing though even though I love Kagome my inner wolf wanted to keep her in my grip. The other crazy thing is she had my scent mark on her somehow.

"Well I better get back to the others before dogboy hunts me down", she says breaking me from my trance as she tucks some loose hair behind her ear.

"Well then while these guys cook the fish I'll walk you back, make sure you stay safe,", I say feeling my inner wolf's protective instincts kick in as she grabs a small bag.

"That's very sweet of you Koga.", she says looking at me the way I wish Kagome would, as the affection in her emerald green orbs is unmistakable. She takes my arm as we walk through the forest trustingly. "So I heard you have jewel shards in your legs, how fast do they make you.", she asks curiously making me smirk before lifting her bridal style chuckling at her squeal as she wraps her arms around me.

I have to admit her happy squeals as I run with her are cute, and Kagome hates going half this fast. She makes me wanna show off more as I speed up. She feels right in my arms even though I love Kagome and we just met. Maybe it's just her scent combined with the way she instantly trusted me and the boys. I don't know what to think Kagome's my mate, she can see jewel shards.

Kagome pov...

I was wondering how much longer Angel would be foraging when a tornado approached. Koga... Great now he and Inuyasha will fight over me and it'll stall me making Inuyasha look for Angel.

"What's that creep here for? ", growls Inuyasha as Koga stops and he's holding my giggling cousin, both whom are smiling.  
He sets her down gently steading her as she stumbles.

"Angel, you were supposed to be foraging, what are you doing with that punk?", Inuyasha shouts at her as she crosses her arms.

"Don't get in my face like your my father dog breath.", she says angrily her glare scarier then any yokai at the moment.

"Wouldn't want to parent an ugly wench like you. Maybe you should leave Kagome's and go back own parents.", Inuyasha says as Angel's gaze turns to ice no emotion visable and I realize he hit a sorespot.

"Kagome, Angel looks scary.", Shippo says as I nod. Even Koga stares. Although It's more like he's trying not to attack Inuyasha as Angel glares.

Angel closes the distance between her and Inuyasha and punches his face, I watch Inuyasha step back in shock and pain then she hands me a bag of cherries.

"Thanks for the escort".Koga she says walking down river away from us.

"Should one of us talk to her.", Songo asks.  
"She only talks to her best friend.", I say looking at Koga thinking as he stares at her confused, then he shakes his head.

"Way to go mutt, you made her mad. She was smiling when I met her and all the way here.", Koga yells at the hanyou before taking off after Angel.

"Kagome, Koga didn't try to flirt with you.", Miroku says. "I noticed", I say as Inuyasha stands stunned.

"Kagome control your cousin please.", Inuyasha says.

"Its your fault your remark was very insensitive, considering her dad won't accept her.", I say.

A few hours later Angel and Koga return and Angel gathers her bag and slings it.  
"I'm gonna travel with Koga a couple days so I can cool down.", Angel says surprising me then starts walking away.

"Don't worry Kagome, it was my idea so I'll keep her safe.", Koga says before following after her.

"Oh, ok stay safe guys.", I say as they wave leaving maybe in Angel's eyes she's still hanging with her best friend. 


	5. Ambushed

Angel's pov...

I wound up being invited by Koga to travel with him after the argument with dogboy.  
So I accepted and now I'm hanging with him.  
Honestly I may be biased but I feel safer with Koga, even if he's the younger version of my best friend.

"So Angel, how are you related to Kagome.", Koga asks as we cook fish.  
"My sperm donor is her mom's stepbrother.", I say turning the fish.

"Is your father dead.", he asks.

"No just dead beat. Even after he had proof i was his he refused to take responsibility for me, and be my parent. ", i say "Its why I liked visiting the wolves so much, they always treated me like I belonged, and until my aunt decided to take me gave me stability I needed."

"Sorry about that.", he says studying me.

"Don't be if things hadn't gone that way I'd of never found my wolf Blade or met my other best friend whose also a wolf yokai.", I say "I'm never really alone in fact he said if for any reason I couldn't return to my own time I was to find you, and you'd keep me safe."

"Well I'm honored but why me.", he says as I look at him before looking around.

"Don't tell Kagome, my friend made me get this but it's kinda cool.", I say as I get up and roll up my shirt showing the crescent moon with a dual toned wolf across tattoo that marked me as a honorary pack member on my belly making his eyes go wide as he jumps up and comes over and touches it.

"You were let in the pack.", he says gasping as he traces it and I suppress the pleasant shiver as he looks up at me "My pack but how."

"I rescued a pup in the woods.", I say "they wanted to make sure I knew from then on I had someone looking out for me."

We enjoy our supper after that and get ready for sleep. I fold up my jacket for a pillow and dig out a hoody belonging to the older Koga. It's big and warm so i'm always taking it. Not that he seems to mind, he says he likes that it gets his scent all over me.  
And in the time i was with kagome i learned it bugged. The inu.

By now I'd travelled several days with Koga and the boys. And its been pleasant, Koga made the boys carry my bag, and he insisted i ride on his back to keep up. It had been earily quiet lately, mostly week demons. Each time were in danger my necklace warned me, it also reacted when I missed my Koga to comfort me. And as I rested Now it began to alert me now.

I sit up putting my jacket on and hop up attatching my sword. When I feel large arms grab me and i'm facing a man with a medical mask as the bozo holding me covered my mouth. I noticed the boys were still sleeping.

"What a nice bride i found myself among these sleeping wolves.", says creepy guy as my captors leave camp with me. Why was Koga still asleep. I continue to squirm but he's pretty strong.

"I have an inscence burning blocking their smell, and now my associate will let me hold you while he kills the dog.", says the midget  
As soon as the hulk released my mouth i howled as loud as i could to wake my companions as i kicked at the creep holding me and squirmed.

"Shut up wench,you'll now die because you proved yourself unworthy to be my wife.", yells shorty as he hits me with a stick.

I feel my necklace warm again, as I glare at him.  
"Listen you psycho keebler elf if you harm him I'll cut off your family jewels and run it through a meat grinder. And I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it.!", I shout with a dark glare.

I then hear an angry howl followed by a growl, as i free and arm and eye gouge the jolly green giant making him drop me as a tornado comes my way and i use my sword hilt to hit the giant where it counts making him double over. The tornado arrives as the giant charges and kicks the giant in the face.

Dr. Crazy cackles firing gas at me and now Koga and my necklace makes a field repelling it away from me. Causing the nutjob to disappear when the mist is gone but the hulk is still here.

"Stay back, I've got this punk.", Koga says as he battles the beast.

Eventually he wins by ripping a jewel shard out of the guys neck making him turn to dust. At this point giant wasps charge us and knock us off a ledge we're on and i land in the water of a fast river and don't see Koga.

I call him and spot him floating and swim after him. When I catch up i grab my favorite wolfman whose eyes are shut.  
I get him to shore as the boys arrive in time to help me pull him out, I check his vitals and nothearing anything i remove his armor as the boys watch. I begin cpr, "come on Koga, don't you die on me,", i say pumping his chest "You die I'll kill you.

I sigh relief when he starts coughing up water and help him upright, after which I'm pulled into a tight hug which said wolf begins to sniff my hair and I hug back.

"You scared me Koga, im relieved your ok.", I say "and thanks for saving me."

" Any time.", he says "And I think I should be thanking you as well."

Young Koga's p.o.v.

I looked into her color changing eyes, which are amazing in them self as they go from green to blue to brown to gray as she studies me and I feel a stir in my inner wolf. And for a first it says something to me.

 **Protect her.  
** Telling me he's accepted her as a pack mate, but the affection in her eyes is breath taking


	6. finding kagome

Angel's pov...  
We eventually learned our attackers were members of the Band of Seven, a deadly mercenary group. I already forgot our attackers names, not that I cared since the big one was dead and Gas boy was gonna hurt because no one kidnaps me or tries to hurt my friends without payback, especially Koga.  
Koga was more than angry at said creep for blinding his nose at the time, and grabbing me under his nose hurt his pride since I'm under his protection while with him. That and I'm a pack mate to him.  
We eventually found a shack where gas boy was apparently handed his but by Inuyasha's big bro. But the crazy thing, my cousin's scent is everywhere Koga says. So she was here. And I have a bad feeling, it's usually right when I get them.

Koga found her scent quickly and we sought her out, since we were all concerned.  
When we did find her, she was laying in amonastery with the monk and demon slayer trying to fight off poison.

"Koga find dogboy and the antidote, I'll stay and guard my cousin, an the other two, one monk, Shippo, and Kilala aren't enough protection.", I say holding my necklace as it warns me I'm in danger. But I can't place it.

"Alright, but I'll have the boys stay close, don't want you alone with those mercenaries loose.", he says "and I won't lose my Kagome. "

"Just go and hurry back." I say then I hug him. "And stay safe, I want you returning in one piece. "  
At that he hugs me back, "I'll be back as soon as I can Angel.", he says gently and buries his nose in my hair, something his older self does often before he kisses the top of my head, and I feel myself blush.

I watch as he leaves, then sit with Shippo outside my cousin's room. "So Shippo, wanna tell me what happened.", I ask the little foxchild.  
Shippo tells me all about gasboy, and the band of seven. As he talks I draw in my sketch book. The monk sits with me as Shippo goes to sleep by Kagome, and i sit quietly drawing.

"Your quite good at that.", the bald monk says. "I draw manga, so I need to be. "I say drawing out my panel. "When I return to my time I have a deadline to meet. You wouldn't be able to tell me about the Band of Seven, would you? Until recently I'd never heard of them, and I like to know what I got myself into."

He goes into a detailed description as well as telling me the story. The way he tells it he favors the one using guns, so I'm guessing he's really Renkotsu. But his ego tells me he thinks im to dumb to figure out. Unfortunately to write my comic, vague hints are apart of story telling. But I have great story fodder, as well as info on the band.

"Are you scared now.", he asks.

"Not yet, but i'm a foreigner, and in the states American chicks dig bad boys, so as an American you made Renkotsu and Bonkotsu sound kinda sexy cause Americans lit tells ya bad boys are more fun and all have a soft side." , I say watching surprise register on his face. "Ya I know, weird right."

Eventually he wanders off and the boys check on me. "Tell Koga as soon as you see him the monk is one of the mercenaries after us.", I say so only they can hear and they nod in understanding. I return as Shippos chattering to air.

"Whats up, who ya talking to squirt.", I say sitting by him.

"Oh it's just Myoga.", he says pointing to a flea with glasses.

"Nice to meet you Myoga. I'm Angel. " I say when i have an idea. " Hey is it possible if you suck our friends blood you can get the poison out."

"Its good to meet you miss Angel, and yes it is possible, i'm more than willing to try." He says excited as he hops to them.

"Shippo, I'll be back, I'm gonna look around see if I can make our host a parting gift.", I say as I leave and I collect lamp oil, liquor and other flammable liquids, as well as jars and cloth for wicks.

As Myoga drank and everyone else slept I stashed my cocktails and sticky bombs in multiple spots. When finished I sit infront of the door and put in my earbuds setting my alarm on my phone before I nap so only I'll wake. When my alarm goes off i pretend to sleep, as the false monk wanders around rigging this place to blow as he monologues about how he tricked everyone. He then moves closer to me.  
"And you will tell our tales, and travel with us Angel. Your strange in a cute way.", he says moving my hair "Should fit right in" . I hear Inuyasha and Koga suddenly in front of us snarling.

"So your Renkotsu.", Koga shouts.

"So you figured it out, or did you get help? ", he says yanking me up and holding a blade to my throat as a guy who's part tank busts in and laughs " I bet she figured it out and told you, cause you guys are to dumb".

I smack my head in into my captor's nose causin him to drop his blade startled as I stamp on his foot before i kick his groin knocking him down before I run, as tank boy fires sawblades at us, and i head for my first batch of sticky bombs, and cocktails.

I sling the bag as I run out throwing my first lit bomb at his tread while he's buisy with Inuyasha and Koga. Renkotsu by now has recovered and is using flaming chains an guns. I just try and stay low with my sticky bombs and cocktails. At some point the place my cousin and her friends lay caught fire.  
I try to make it there as my bombs destroy tank boys treads immobililizing him, as I throw a cocktail his way that blows as the wind scar from Inuyasha's sword gets him.

Koga is busy with the fake monk as I run for my cousins and her friends busting in, I kick out a window as I put Kilala on my cousin and drag her out and have Shippo stay with her as i get the oother two. They all look half dead, and Im angry cause it's the mercenaries fault. If she dies Renkotsu I'm gonna make sure the band of Seven never reproduce.

I return to the fighting and tank boy is dusted and baldy runs my way as the boys argue. I wait til he passes and follow cause no one kills Kagome and lives.

"Hey prick!", I shout catching his attention. "That was my cousin you hurt" as I glare I toss a cocktail at him catching him on fire when it explodes making him scream as he burns until I stand before him and slice his head off. Causing him to turn to dust as i poke with my sword getting his jewel out and put the shard in my pocket." I then head back to the monastery hoping Kagome wasn't really dead and suddenly feeling homesick I miss my Koga. He always makes me feel better.


	7. Mercs and a purple haired baby

Angel's pov...

After I killed the merc, an took his shard I spotted a swarm of giant wasps and ran, as they followed for the temple where the guys and open ground was. I hoped when I got back, Kagome has lived, and the monk and slayer.  
I began to think when I recalled my shield, and i skidded to a halt near the shrine and focused as my necklace to make my sheild just in time for some to crash into it making them splat in a satisfying way.  
This is where if I was home I'd say hay Ginta , or Koga guess what the last thing to go through there minds was. They'd say what and I'd say there buts and we'd laugh

"Give me the shard!", demands a creepy voice.

"Over my dead body!", I shout holding my sheild against the giant wasp onslaught.

"That can be arranged!", shouts a girlish looking guy holding a sword over her shoulder. " although girls are no fun to fight."

"Neither are trannies.", I say glaring as it approaches me, and I hear Inuyasha and Koga argue loudly behind me.  
I'll finish you quicker so i can play with Inuyasha and Koga", it says makin me glare harder.

"Both warriors are more than able to take you down!", I say " Not that i'd let you hurt Koga."

My necklace is goin nuts cause of the danger as she swings her snakelike sword and im fast but not that fast and dodge only part of the attack slicing my shirt, but my jacket protects the rest of the hit area, well minus my face cut.

"Angel I'm comin! ",I hear Koga suddenly yell as a whirlwind comes rushing my way as the "it" swings again i'm scooped up and now ina tree, with Koga holding me bridal style glaring at it.

"Awe you spoiled my fun.", it says.

"Windscar!", shouts inuyasha knocking my assailant down. "Koga, get Angel to safety."  
At that said wolf takes me to the remains of the shrine where my cousin and her other companions are now seated.

"Hey guys.", I say as Koga sets me down an looks for damage checking me out looking slightly strained and confused at the same time. He then licks my cut on my face, making me blush as it heals up.

"Um can I check your stomach?", he asks and I nod pulling up my ripped shirt as he inspects and is satisfied it's nothing major and shocking me when he runs his tongue over that putting me in shock.

"Um thanks.", I say knowing I must be beat red.

"Don't mention it, your a pack mate.", he says as he places a hand on the side of my face.

Young Koga's p.o.v.  
After I'd smelt Angel's blood my inner wolf had a fit and I knew I had to rush to her. "Angel if your shirt's cut why isn't your jacket.", Shippo asks as Angel smiles looking at him.

"A good friend of mine gave it to me, saying It was a way one could protect me when we were apart.", she says and I have to admit the thought that someone else is trying to protect her makes me a little jealous. "It's some sort of special armor he'd said." I take another whiff of Angel's scent to calm my wolf as I study her.

She's not a lot like her cousin whom I plan to have as my mate. She doesn't see jewel shards and she looks different. But Angel at some point in the future willingly joined my pack, is extremely smart, smells even more amazing than Kagome if that's possible and she's not afraid to fight and she loves when I run fast. I love the trusting and affectionate way she looks at me. If I wasn't going to marry Kagome I'd take Angel home and never let her leave the den. But she can't see jewel shards, but she looks at me in a way I don't wanna leave her gaze.  
And my Wolf loves her scent and goes nuts if I can't smell her.

Angel's pov...  
After the licking incident Koga started acting, well weird...  
He didn't flirt with my cousin anymore and began to act more protective of me, and he appears in thought. And stranger he stayed with us longer.

Since the incident Songo and Miroku have climbed the mountain and got rid of the mist, dogboy almost blew up, He then killed the other mercs.  
Oh, And the mountain blew up releasing tons of yokai.

Inuyasha he's currently off looking for Kikyo, an Koga's gone to check on his pack but wanted to ensure I'd stay safe and wished me well before hugging and scent marking me thinking I didn't know why he nuzzled my neck.

And us, we wait in line because all travelers are being detained, and inspected.  
My necklace was again warning me of impending danger as a pair of soldiers approach us and grab me and Kagome.

We're dragged into a room with a purple haired baby and a chick with hair feathers.

"Kagura?", my cousin gasps.  
Then she forces me to hold the baby, causing voices in my head. "Your alone, unwanted Angel.", it says "Your own parents don't want you"

"No it's a lie.", I say as a warm comforting feeling from my necklace flows through me as if I can feel my Koga wrapped around me.

"He just using you for jewel shards,", it says.

"He knows i can't see jewel shards or sense them.", I say. "Now get out of my flipping head!", I shout as a blue light flies from my necklace causing me to wake and the baby to be flung away, As I drop to my knees before looking up and glaring as I stand.

"How dare you try to turn me against Koga!", I say angrily "Him and the pack always want me. I'm never not alone cause if I have no one else I have them. And I'll always have him just as he'll have me." How dare they I have no doubts that my Koga cares for me. He's always been there for me when I needed him like it was instinct."

"She's protected by energy of a powerful Yokai, interesting." the lady says as Kagome looks shocked. At that moment dogboy and the others bust in causing the witch to escape with the baby on a feather.

Timeskip###%%%  
We eventually return to the well, and I'm thrilled being a jump away from my Koga, I jump before my cousin and in moments i'm in the shrine climbing the ladder to meet my favorite set of blue eyes.

"Koga!", I say happily as he yanks me out and into his embrace sniffing my hair.

"I missed you.", I say hugging back.

"It was to long.", he says kissing my head before capturing my lips as he crushes me to him.


	8. Visiting Angel at work

Kagome's p.o.v.

Angel was off doing who knows what and Inuyasha had arrived impatient asking when she'd be ready to go.  
I tried calling her cell phone but she didn't answer. I was feeling impatient so I went to where mom said she'd had meetings today.  
I mean she can't really be that busy.

I hurried over to the location of Angel's publisher leaving Inuyasha home. Upon arriving I asked a receptionist who said she was in a meeting and said Angel would be awhile.

So I waited in the Lobby until I got impatient and headed up to the floor she was on, when the strangest thing happened. One I sensed a Shikon Jewel shard in conference room. "Every one get out of the room, and someone pull the fire alarm!", I hear my cousin suddenly shout as people flee the room as my cousin flips the table to block the swinging sword from a large stone samurai.

"Angel!", I shout worried for my cousin then notice the samurai's got jewel shards.

"Kagome what in Neptune's beard are you doing here?", she shouts.

"Looking for you, it's time to go back.", I say as the thing stares at me.

"You found me lets run.", she says jumping a chair and grabbing my hand as we run out of the room her dragging me.

"That thing has jewel shards.", I say panting.

"Hand me your shards and go get help. I'll distract him.", she shouts and I toss her my shards and run to a phone and call my mom hoping to reach Inuyasha while Angel turns another way and runs chased by the stone Samurai statue.

"Hey Frank this way!", she shouts at it running.

Koga's p.o.v.

I was running errands for the pack and had my motorcycle when I sensed it. Angel's fang is telling mine that she's in danger. I grab my bike and take off from my spot searching for her. She was at the publishing company and I won't risk losing my mate. I find a trail of deep foot prints making potholes on arrival following the direction of my mate's scent.

So I follow it on my bike, Angel's unarmed and if she's running there's a reason. Eventually I do spot her climbing a fire escape ladder of a building being chased by a large samurai statue. From here I can see the mutt coming towards there location.

I find a spot to park my bike and rush towards my mate praying I'm in time.

Angel's p.o.v.  
I'm out of running room, and the samurai's approaching me just as Kagome's at the top with Inuyasha behind him.

"Hey stone head leave her alone!", Inuyasha shouts as he slashes at the statue unfortunately it had already swung and a bunch of rocks flew off its sword at me as I was knocked off the building, as I heard my friend and Cousin scream for me I closed my eyes expecting pain of landing only to land in a warm pair of arms.

"Not so fast babe, I still have lots I want to do with you.", he says as I open my eyes and look into Koga's blue eyes .

"Koga.", I say hugging him as he holds me tight against him while the statue battles up top taking a moment to take in my scent and inspect my bruising. I momentarily take him in in his blue jeans and trench coat with white shirt. "We need to stop that statue first." and he nods at me before jumping us up the building.

"Hey jerk what's the idea touching my woman!", he shouts at the statue fighting the inu before setting me down and putting himself protectively behind him.

"Angel your ok!", my cousin shouts.

"'How the heck is Koga here!", shouts the inu.

"I sensed my woman needed me so I came.", Koga says "No one lays there hands on my Angel, and lives." as he glares and I blush hard at the his woman comment.

"Your woman?", the Inu says irritated.

"Hey I'm taking it slow, but she'll be marked soon enough.", Koga says making me blush harder and soon he and dog boy are battling the statue.

"Koga, Kagome says he has shards in his head.", I say.

"On it.", he says using his sword on the statue.

"Angel isn't this Fred?", he says and I chuckle.

"Yup time for him to drop dead though.", I say and he smirks at me.

"WindScar!", shouts dog boy making the statue dust as Kagome goes and picks up the shard while I toss her the rest.

"Thanks guys.", I say with a smile as Koga meets my eyes.

"Now you Koga what's this calling Angel your woman?", Inuyasha

"Well she is," he says walking up to me and cupping my face so I look at him. "As far as I'm concerned your my woman. And I fully intend to make you my mate." making me blush at the conviction in his words.

"Wait what happened to Kagome?", the inu asks.

"For me that ship sailed a long time ago.", Koga says looking at me intently " I'm a very luck man cause I got to fall for my mate twice. My younger runt of a self is just to dumb to know it yet."

"Well before I lose my lunch let's get going down the well.", Inuyasha says

"I can't I just found out I start my comic con tour in three days.", I say looking over to them and Koga holds onto me.

"Come on you can miss it.", he says.

"Kagome this is my job. It's not school. It'll only be a month I'm gone.", I say.

"What you just got back?", she says.

"I'm under contract, kinda have to.", I say leaning a head on Koga who wraps arms around me protectively as he strokes my hair.

"You can go for two and then come back and go.", Inuyasha says being reasonable for a change.

"Ya but I gotta pack and everything.", I say "so I'll have to pack for that before I go through the well.

"I'll come over and help you, then you can go in the morning depending on what my pack doctor says after checking your bruising.", Koga says 


	9. Surprises

Angel's pov.,,,,

I burrowed into the covers of my hotel room bed. I have a comic- con this week, andcrazy jetlag. Make matters worse it's Christmas and I'm alone.  
At least Vegas is warm and everything is open.  
Koga, my boyfriend has called, and Skyped me everyday.  
But I'm still lonely, And I miss him.  
And i'm alone on Christmas, well accept for the stupid Otaku's that keep sneaking up here trying to get in.

I eventually decide to watch a movie, and while it's playing some one knocks on my door.  
I walk over an open cautiously expecting Otaku's, only to meet my favorite set of blue eyes. He looked amazing wearing a black trench coat and black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans his hair down.

"Koga!", I shout jumping on him and wrapping my arms and legs around him as he holds me tight and we kiss, as he walks us out of the  
hallway sshutting the door behind us. "I've missed you so much.", I say as he grins.

" So did I", he says kissing me again, "And I brought you a Christmas present." as he sets me down.

" But I don't have a gift for you.", I say as I pout.

"Ah but I'm gonna make you wait until later. First I'm gonna take you out, so go change.", he says smugly.

"Is there a dress code?", I ask curiously.

"No just casual, and dress warm.", he says and I nod before going to the bedroom of my sweet to change quickly into blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt with jean jacket, and fix my hair into a side braid before hurrying out to where Koga's holding my messenger bag for me.

"You know there are a lot of dudes that wouldn't hold there girlfriend's purse for them.", I say as I go to the door only for a knock to happen.

"Well it's a messenger bag and I'm not most guys.", he says smirking as I look through the peep hole and spot to otaku's dressed as characters from my manga.

"Shiznit, I got Otaku's.", I say wanting to bang my head repeatedly as he peeks next and I take a deep breath.

"Ready.", he says and nod as he takes my hand as we exit only for the two Otaku's boys to squeal and rush me making me squeak as I hide behind Koga who's arms are crossed glaring them.

"Do ya mind, we're trying to go on a date?", he says shocking the otaku's as I cling to Koga's shirt "You'll get to see her at the convention the day after tomorrow."

"But we have so many questions, we need to talk now. ", says one all nasally

"She has no choice, we even brought tazers and handcuffs to make her talk.", says the other making my eyes widen

"To try an barge into her hotel room and demand answers ya I heard you.", Koga says annoyed "and if Angel wasn't here I'd run you up the flag pole by your underwear. "

"Actually if it gets us on our date sooner I'm not opposed to it.", I say as he looks back at me with a smirk .

"Oh I knew there was a reason I loved you.", he says chuckling

"Well they did just threaten me with handcuffs and a tazer on Christmas.", I say as hug his waste as Koga lets his Yokai make his eyes glow a little.

"In that case get out of here or I'll be impaling you on the flagpole instead.", he says with a growl making both boys wet themselves, judging by the puddle before fainting as I step next to Koga as he grins at me. "Shall we." as he offers his arm.

"Yes lets blow this popsicle stand!", I say as he chuckles as we hurry downstairs telling the desk to take care of the guys upstairs before leaving. Eventually we stop at a German place to eat before we just start walking around, both of us holding hands talking about anything and everything.

Eventually he stops in he middle of a park and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small blue box, looking at me before dropping to his knees.

"Angel, I've met you twice in my lifetime, and you've managed to capture my heart like no other woman could.  
Since I refound you and got to know you again I learned I loved you more. You've laughed with me and my pack, cried with us, and mourned with us in your short time. Now as far as I'm concerned your my woman, and I fully intend to make you my mate and my wife, that is if you'll  
do me the honor an have me.", he says opening the box to reveal a platinum ring with black diamonds in the band.

I crush my lips to his as he slides it on my finger taking it as my answer. "Koga I love you so much. I can't think of anything that would make me happier.", I say wrapping my arms around his neck grinning as he grins back and captures my lips again.

Wait until Kagome finds out when I'm off tour I think as I kiss my now amazing fiancé.

Kagome's p.o.v.

Angel has been gone a few months running the comic-con schedule, being a Manga writer she can't just make excuses do to her job.  
She has been sending me packages with goodies to take to the feudal era for me and my friends from where she's visiting.  
But here's the crazy thing, every time I'm in the past and I run into Koga he asks about her and he begs me to bring her along next time.

"Kagome I'm glad when you go back Angel's thoughtful enough to send care packages, but why hasn't she returned.", Miroku asks as we walk.  
"Well Angel is an Artist and Writer, and part of her job requires her to travel to multiple countries and sign her work.", I say. "But I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Ya but future Koga might lock her up to keep her from coming after his reactions to her healing cuts when she returned.", Inuyasha says.

"It sounds like the future Koga sees Angel as his mate as possessive as he is. I wonder if his inner wolf in this period has had any reactions to her.", Shippo says as we return to Kaede's village.

"The only way to find out is to ask Koga and hope for an honest answer.", Songo says as we continue to the well.

"Speak of the creep here he come.", Inuyasha grumbles as the tornado of Koga arrives.

"Hey Kagome, do you know if Angel will be coming back with you.", he asks getting to the point.

"Well hopefully she's back in the country by then, and her Yokai friend lets us bring her.", I say

"Hey Koga, does your beast inner wolf to Angel?", I ask as he blushes suddenly.

"Now why would you ask that.", he says frozen.

"Because when we brought her back your future self had a fit she was scratched and threatened to skewer me if I allowed harm to come to her again.", the inu says

At this Koga blushes harder. " I'm the Wolf friend in the future she was talking about." he says wide eyed

"Your future self saved her life when she was younger.", I say

" That explains why my inner wolf tried to take over so much whenever she bled.", he says "And why she's so comfortable with me and the boys. "

"Yup I was practically raised by wolves.", comes Angel's voice out of the blue startling us. She's currently got her hair down and wearing the trench with jeans and a coca cola shirt and her steel fang necklace sits visible where we can see it for a change.

"Angel, when did you get back?", I say.

"Couple days ago, but that guy's future self wouldn't let me go anywhere till I slept the jet lag off at the den.", she says pointing at Koga amused.

"Wow you really do stink like him, only his yokai scents power is stronger than the younger ones Yokai.", Inuyasha says.

"Ya he also insisted on scent marking me before I jumped in the well.", she says as Koga stares at her before going to sniff her and hug her.

"Koga, don't sniff her so much.", I shout bugged that people were sniffing her.

"Like I said Kagome, I'm used to it. Plus I don't mind when cute guys hug me.", she says almost giddily.

"You seem in a happy mood.", Koga says grinning, " an you do smell like me. Almost like you were in my bed"

"Yup that's cause like a gentleman you take the couch and give me the bed.", she says "So what did I miss?", and we sit and she learns of Koga going to a wolf grave yard, and Naraku reabsorbing all his remaining parts, and how Songo's brother now travels with Kikyo. "

"Ok so there's three shards left then, Koga's two, and the young slayers back shard .", Angel says sitting cross legged.  
"I was just gonna go home for supplies again.", I say.

"So that's why the other Koga said see ya in a few hours.", Angel says smirking.  
"Well being my future self's already lived through this time maybe there's a way to get more info out of him.", Koga says.

"Nope.", Angel says popping the P. "He specifically said after he lost his shards to Naraku, he didn't know what happened. But he says after he gives me part of his Power, I'll be a more formidable fighter against Naraku."

"Wait you can only do that once.", Koga says " When we give our marks to our mates." At that Angel looks at him eyebrow raised causing Koga to blush more profusely.

Then I notice the ring on her left hand. "Omigosh! Angel, Koga proposed!", I shout jumping up as young Koga blushes harder. And his boys laugh patting his back.

"Yup, he flew across the world to propose to me, and scared some fan boys then we celebrated with dinner and a movie the next day.", she says contentedly as I jump on her excitedly.

"There's so much planning to do.", I shout.

"Not really, the ladies in the pack are handling everything.", she says like its no big deal.

"Bet they never thought Koga would marry a human.", Ginta says.

"Actually they weren't surprised since I'd been wearing his steal fang since we met.", Angel says as Koga looks at Angel finally noticing her necklace.  
"So then my inner wolfs reaction to you is because it knows your destined to be my mate someday.", Koga says looking at Angel in awe at the revelation.  
"Ya, turned out when I got the fang it was a marriage contract from a pack leader to mark a future mate. Surprised me, they just told me recently.", Angel says happily "I'd been told before that it was just a thing for protection".

"Aren't you angry he'd used the necklace to mark you that way.", Songo says as Angel cocks her head.

"No, why would I be, I've loved him a long time. I can't see myself without him for very long.", Angel says " And I'm at his den so much helping him, and hanging with him."

"I was getting you ready to be an Alpha female.", Koga says in realization and Angel nods.

"Kagome I can't believe your not upset your cousin is marrying the future version of this mangy wolf!", Inuyasha shouts.

"Ya well I can't believe Kagome hasn't fed you chocolate ex-lax yet, but to each his own.", Angel says "And as much as I love my cousin, Koga's always been there for me, and I didn't have to ask. So I wouldn't care if she was mad."

Which makes the younger Koga blush at the abrupt confession. "You found a very bold human to pick as your future mate.", Miroku says.

"Well Kagome shall we, cause I have to go take a mark and I'm told I may be sleeping a few days.", Angel says getting up.

"Why the rush.", I tease.

"Well I'm getting married and my Koga's been waiting 500 years to be mated to me, and honestly I'm pretty eager.", my cousin says rubbing the back of her head. "The other human wives of Yokai say the first time with a wolf is pretty awesome. The ones that have been with humans first even agree. "

At this I swear Koga's even redder. "You are very bold for a woman.", says Miroku

"Yep, being with wolves all the time can have that effect on you.", my cousin says " Now come on Kagome, I get to play with his tail later see ya in a few weeks guys."  
By now Koga's purple from blushing. When we get to the well and she jumps in Koga's staring where she'd been.  
"Um Kagome, I hate to say this but I'm gonna wait and make Angel my mate.", He finally says looking at me.

"No problem Koga, I'll be fine.", I say jumping in.  
When I get out there's future Koga and he's kissing Angel like she left for war. "Bye Kagome, see ya after the ceremony and stuff.", Angel says being led away by a smirking Yokai.


	10. wedded

Angel's p.o.v.

I standing with Koga at the front of the wolf pack assembled in a lovely white dress, with a flower garland on my head as Koga held my hand in his. "Does anyone else challenge Koga for his claim on Angel!", the elder next to us yells.  
The room is hush and no one stands up. "Then Koga, place your mark on Angel.", he says as Koga pulls me against him.

"I've waited 5oo years to do this to you.", he says before nuzzling my neck preparing to bite me "I love you Angel"  
At that I take a deep breath and he sinks his teeth deeply into my neck, and I can feel energy pouring into my bite.  
I begin to feel the beginnings of sensing his emotions, which is kind of overwhelming as I feel his affections towards me.

When he pulls back he licks the wound carefully, then pulls me into a deep kiss.  
"And with that ends the mating ceremony, And Angel now stands as our new Alpha female.", States the elder as cheers arise from the wolves assembled. Koga then leads me to another area where the party is held with feasting and dancing, as Koga hangs onto me possessively.

"Koga this is amazing, how did they get everything ready so fast?", I ask.

"Like I said I've waited 500 years, I've known since I laid eyes on you with that kid you were meant to be mine. Probably longer.", he says pulling me into another kiss as I could feel his love and passion as I experienced his emotions.

We danced for hours, once I removed my shoes to Koga's amusement. We were greeted by multiple pack mates and well wishers from other areas of the Yokai world. A few were a bit surprising but I promised to keep mum towards my cousin.

That night we went back to what was now our den, and Koga was more than eager to please and mated with me. It was even more intense cause I could feel his emotions as well as my own the entire time.

Koga's p.o.v.  
I held my Angel close to me as she slept, the elders said as her body adjusted to the infusion of my energy she was gonna sleep hard so I made it clear I wasn't to be disturbed while she rested. She stayed curled against me and I could feel the contentment coming off of her.  
I knew she still had work in the feudal era but with my Yokai, she'll be safe, more so since it's stronger now then it was then.

"Where is she? She's late!", came a shout from the hallway and I knew it was mutt face from the smell. How'd he get here.  
I rolled my eyes when he barged into my den and my bedroom with Kagome.

"What do you want mutt?", I ask as I keep the blanket up over Angel since I didn't want her cold, or exposed to the dog.

"Angel's late, its time to go back?", he says.

"Actually Inuyasha your early.", Kagome says.

"Angel can't go yet anyways, she need to rest. ", I say

"I can smell her in the room where is she!", he demands.

"She's my mate as of yesterday, where do you think she is?", I demand and can sense Angel waking and feeling irritated.  
"Now get out before you wake her up!"

"Why's she need to rest what's wrong?", Kagome asks worriedly.

"She's adjusting to the new energy flow, power, and the mental link between us. Nothings wrong it's just tiring for her.", I say.

"Well where is she?", she says as I feel a surge of grumpiness from Angel, as she stirs.

"Go away, your to loud.", she says startling the other two as she snuggles closer . "I give the dog to the count of three, or I'm gonna have him fixed if he doesn't get out." She's so cute when she mad at someone else.

"What the heck, how's she gonna fix me.", He says.

"She means dogboy, if you every want mini-inuyasha's to get out or she's gonna end your ability to procreate.", I say at which he turns white as a sheet.

"How long does it take her to get used to it?", Kagome asks looking concerned.

"Give her two or three weeks. She'll probably be up sooner but that way she can train the powers. ", I say.

"How's the link work?", Kagome asks

"We can mentally communicate over any distance and feel each others emotions as long as we don't put a mental wall up. Like right now she's tired and aggravated that you guys won't leave so she can sleep.", I say.

"If they don't get out I'm gonna do dirty things to Koga with them in the room", she says making me blush and Kagome get pale and starts to drag the inu, while dogboy looks confused.

"Angel, there going.", I say sensing that my mate is actually gonna make good on that threat, not that I'd stop her.

"Fine wench but we'll be back for you in three weeks.", Dog boy says as he and Kagome leave as I feel Angel's hands moving on me under the covers.

timeskip#############  
Angel's p.o.v.  
It's been three happy weeks, and I gained a couple inches in height, fangs and strength, speed, and power oh and my ears are pointier. So in addition to enjoying being a newlywed, I've been getting my new abilities trained by Koga himself. Mostly cause he's been to possessive to share. Not that he'd let to many people train me in fighting in the first place that aren't him.

We're currently wrestling in the den as I'm over his shoulder when our door bursts open again and our eyes lock both being annoyed.  
"Angel it's time to go!", dog boy shouts setting my cousin down.

"What makes you think I'll let her go.", Koga teases holding me possessively now bridal style setting his head on top of mine before setting me down.

"Hey you said three weeks.", silver hair says.

"You said three weeks.", Koga says.

"No she's going!", he says as I wink at Koga.

"Fine but first tag your it dog boy.", I say running off with my new speed.

"Hey!", Dog boy says chasing after me as I hear Koga chuckle.


	11. return

Koga's p.o.v.  
I gave my new mate and the mutt and Kagome a ride to the shrine. Angel was dressed in one of my hoodies cause it was colder out, and I liked her in them with her jacket over it made of the fire rat fur. She was in a pair of denim jeans and leaning against me as I drove.  
The mutt unused to riding in a car was nervous and Kagome though it was nice of me to drive them all to the shrine.

If only she knew I was taking the long way so I could prolong my time with Angel before she went in the well.  
I looked over at my mate and drank in the sight of her. I love her so much, and wish I knew I wasn't sending her into danger again. But I am. And it kills me.

She places her hand on mine, in a comforting gesture and I wrap my fingers in hers and squeeze her hand before pulling it to my mouth to kiss it. She's my everything.

I move my arm to wrap it around her shoulder stroking where I left my mark on her neck, as I feel the contentment in our connection from the contact to it. Her hair is braided instead of down so I can't play with it.

"Inuyasha.", I say catching the mutt's attention.

"Make sure you tell my past self if anything happens to my Angel, I will personally travel through time to rip he and you a new one.", I say with all seriousness "She's everything to me, and I waited 500 years for her."

"Uh ya sure I'll deliver the message. ", he says quietly.

We finally reach the shrine and I get Angel's bag out for her while Kagome runs into her house for hers with the dogboy.

We wait by the well for them Angel with her arms around my waist and head against me and me an arm around her. Angel looked up at me and moved her arms around my neck as she pulled my head down and pressed her lips to mine. I pulled her against me returning her kiss. We both were sad to be parting and the love in the moment I felt from her I know she felt back. I took in her scent while she was there, a scent now mixed with mine.

After to short a time period I smelt the mutt before he entered but I didn't release Angel, as I was also scent marking her Even though I didn't need to due to having claimed and mated her.

"Will you to get a room?", Inuyasha growls upon entering as I release Angel's lips.

"I'm sending my mate with you two into danger, if you didn't need her I wouldn't let her go. I don't need my packs alpha female sacrificed, nor do I want to. So If I take my time wishing my mate a farewell and safe journey a little longer you should either wait or go ahead and she'll follow. Because I could say get lost and drag my mate back to the den instead.", I say trying to mask my irritation with him.

"It's ok Koga, we'll go find Naraku, hand his tail to him and then I'll come home and we can go find an island to be alone on for a week.", Angel says pulling me to face her a ghost of a grin.

"I love you Angel, you come back in one piece.", I say sternly pecking her lips..

"Of course I'll come back, I have my big strong wolf to return to and his younger counter part to watch my back while I'm away.", she says smiling at me. The other two jump down the well and Angel hops on the side before taking her bag from me.

"Well I guess this is see ya later.", she says kissing me again still holding on my hand.

"Just make sure you do come back.", I say as she smirks and gives me a salute before jumping in and in a flash my mate's in the feudal era. It's funny cause I can still feel our connection surprisingly and its comforting knowing I can feel her in another time.

I then slowly leave to take the long drive home.

Angel's p.o.v.  
"Hey guys.", I say jumping out of the well.

"Angel what happened to you.", Songo says.

"You feel different.", Miroku adds.

"Koga gave me some of his Yokai, it's part of the mating ceremonies.", I say "I'm officially the alpha female of his pack." as I grin.

"I didn't know that was possible.", Miroku says.

"It is if a human mates a yokai.", I say happily "Especially an Alpha male. It was the same when Sesshomaru took his human mate. It's a way they can guard there mates while away and have a permanent scent marking on them so if there mate is in heat others will be deterred. "

"You do know a lot about Yokai and human mating, and when did Inuyasha's brother mate.", Kagome says.

"Long before I was born, I'd met him a few times and her. She's really pretty though. Actually as leader of his area they were at the ceremony.", I say.

"You haven't hardly seen him yet you know him?", Inuyasha says.

"Well future him, yes.", I say "He always told me I had a great potential."

"That doesn't sound like him.", the little kit says.

"He's a lot older.", I say " And love changes people."

"She's got a point our Koga has been acting different since meeting Kagome first and more so since meeting Angel.", Songo says.

"And the older Koga, is so different from this one.", Kagome says "When we went to get Angel at the den, he was doting, and practically waited on Angel."

"He's always taken care of me.", I say "That's just how he is."

"Well enough mushy talk lets go find Naraku!", Inuyasha says.

I close my eyes a minute and focus on my Koga's scent memory, a cool ability gained from our bond and it lets me know what Naraku and his pets stink like.

Surprisingly I get multiple scents on him and his pets as well as picking up a young Koga's not far off. We start on our way when I hear the scream of two small children way far off.

"Hey dog boy you hear that?", I ask as I stop.

"Yea that sounds like Kohaku and the girl with Sesshomaru.", he says.

"Kohaku?", Songo says worriedly and I get the gist I haven't met him yet but he's important to her.

"He's Songo's little brother.", Kagome says in answer.

"Well now I know why they smell similar.", I say as we start to run for the yells.

"You can smell them?", she asks.

"Ya I gained some of Koga's abilities.", I say " like this." at that I speed up and run really fast out running dogboy as I come to a skidding stop as that Kagura chick is after the kids.

"Hey pick on someone you own size!", I shout as I fire my new crossbow at her before I jumpkick her really hard knocking her over.

"You again I thought you were gone.", she complained.

"Nope enjoying wolf mating season.", I say smirking as I move myself between her and the kids.

"So you and Koga.", she says as the others arrive and surprisingly so does young Koga.

"Shh, not in front of the young one.", I say putting a finger to my lips.

"Kohaku!", Songo shouts running to her brother.

"Well since I'm out numbered I'll take my leave.", the witch says flying off.

"As the others tend to the kids the young Koga approaches me.

"Angel, what happened to you?", he says "My scent's all over you but the Yokai attached to you is stronger than mine.", he says.

"Oh I can explain that.", I say setting my stuff down and well as stripping my jacket off, then I pull the hoodie off so I'm only in my tank top. I then pull my braid away from where it's hiding my mark and tilt my head.

"My mark!", he says looking at my neck in shock and confusion as he brushes his fingers along it.

"But how?", he says.

"I'm also curious since she has a stronger version of your yokai.", Sesshomaru says.

"Well Lord Seshomaru, a long time from now you'll attend Koga's mating ceremony and you see him mark me and gain some of his yokai.", I say rocking on my heals.

Seshomaru looks at me curiously. "you are indeed interesting. That explains why it would be stronger."

"So we gonna stay here and have tea or are we gonna go hand Naraku his tail?", I ask 


End file.
